Love Triangle
by babi-anime91
Summary: Its the girl's third year in high school with the RRB.The Boys hate the girls with all thier might, or do they? What will they do if three new guys apear and the girls start falling for them instead?My first fanfic, Plz RxR tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic! A crossover of DBZ and PPG! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ or PPG characters!!

Ages

Trunks: 18

Goten: 17

Uub: 17

PPGs: 17

RRBs: 18

**___________________________________________________________________**

Goten's P.O.V

"Trunks come on I really don't think we should be in here!" Uub sipped a little bit of his water nervously, it was still kind of full, I can actually see it shaking a bit in his hands.

"Hold on you guys im almost finished…." He replied reconnecting some wires.

Man! He was not listening to us, again!! We were at his house in Bulma's lab, he was 'helping' her finish her new project _(even though she told his to stay away from it)_ she's been working on these past few months some type of transporter I think, anyways in was pretty big all three of us were inside then machine. We were supposed to be training. I had a blue training gi, Trunks had a black one and Uub his training gi pants with his vest as usual.

"Yeah Trunks Goten's right and what if Vegeta catches us in here! He'll kill us for messing with Bulma's things! again!" Uub was panicking more than me, but he was right last time we got caught by Vegeta he gave us a beating of a life time, we were sore for weeks.

"Relax guys Im finished, let me just turn it on to see how it works now" with that said he turned it on it started a buzzing noise, Uub seemed relieved a little, he started gulping down his water when……

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU THREE ARE DOING?!!?" It was Vegeta!

Frightened by his threating voice, Uub spit out the water he had in his mouth and fell backwards on the control panel, _oh no!_

"No No No No! Uub! Get off of the controls!!"

"JUST WAIT UNTILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU THREE!" He yelled as he walked angrily towards us...._ (Hmmmmmm, buzz, buzz hmmm)_ the door closed (click) and locked, I tried opening the door, no use it was locked, the whole room started shaking.

I turned to Trunks, who was trying to dry off the machine which was now all wet…thanks to Uub…. "Trunks open the door!" The machine shook even faster than before, tossing us all over the room like rag dolls. Then it stopped and it felt as though we were falling

"Oh man, shit!! Hold on Goten I'm trying!!"

(Boom!) It felt as though we crashed , (bang) I hit my head with something everything went black…

Trunks P.O.V

One minute Goten was yelling at me to open the door, the next (Boom) we crashed... Did the machine work?? … (Bang) Goten and Uub were both out cold.

"Goten, Uub get up you guys." No use. I got off the floor and tried to open the door, no use, I can't break it open if I do, Im not sure if I'll be able to put everything back to make it work again. I get up to check on the control panels, just as I thought all fried oh well looks like we're stuck here for a while. Question is where exactly is here?? I got up to try to get Goten and Uub conscious. I sat there thinking about how exactly was I to fix this and get us home? I start looking over at the control panels Uub landed on (sigh) I think we might need new parts. After about 10 minutes Uub finally woke up. Goten still out like a rock.

Uubs P.O.V

Uugh my head! Where am I? Wait now I remember VEGETA!! "I have to get out of here!!" Trunks seemed confused and tried to calm me down while I was banging on the door. He got a hold of my arms and pinned me down on the floor

"Uub don't do that! You could seriously damage the machine and then well have no way of getting home! Now Im going to let you go but don't touch anything alright??"

"Alright alright you can let go of me now but does this mean it ..."he released me

"Yes Uub the machine worked but I have no idea where we are, how's your head?"

"It's fine now but what do you mean you don't know where we are?? Have you looked outside maybe your dad's just trying to scare us or something?" oh man well at last we are away from Vegeta…for now at least. I stand up and look over at Goten who finally seems to be waking up.

"My head! Trunks where are we??" He stood up and walked over to us by the door "I see you still can't get the blasted door open Trunks"

"Don't worry Goten I've almost got it" (click, swoosh) "Ha finally!"

We started walking out, it seemed like a park and we were on the playground

"Trunks why don't you put the machine away and lets look around the city for help"

"Yeah Trunks lets go before anyone notices we're here"

"Alright hold on" He put the machine in a capsule. Just as were leaving…

"_**Hold it right there**__**, where do you think your going!!!" **_We turn around to see three girls about our age. The blonde one with pigtails whispered something to the other two, something about boys…..


	2. Chapter 2

My first fanfic! A crossover of DBZ and PPG! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ or PPG characters!!

Ages

Trunks: 18

Goten: 17

Uub: 17

PPGs: 17

RRBs: 18

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Buttercup's P.O.V

_Man why do boys always have to ruin __everything?! I swear when I see that Butch again he's going to regret ever doing that!!_

_(UGH!) _

_**~~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

It was the last day of summer school and everyone there was excited. No more school for at least a month. Buttercup walked into her first period. In the seat behind her sat Butch, the green Rowdy Ruff, with a evil smirk on his face.' _Not a good sign_ she thought' as she sat down she felt something wet, and _sticky??_

"No not…." She stood up and… (Hahahaha) The chair was super glued to her ass.

"Why little bitch! You did this!" she yelled and punched Butch in his face. "Buttercup!" yelled Mrs. Perez "Stop this instant and go to supervisions' office now!"

"BUT MRS. PEREZ!!" "No buts go now!" She started walking out of the room with the chair still stuck on her, she could hear everyone snickering. "man what am I going to tell the professor now they might not give me any credit for coming this summer!" She was right, They had warned anyone about the no fight rule. Hit at all it would be as if you never showed up for summer school.

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

_Well at least the professor didn't punish me_.

I look up at my clock…5:39 am, even though it's Saturday and early I get up anyways and start getting dressed. I can't get myself to sleep again. Its still summer so I put on a pair of black short shorts (too hot outside) and a dark green tank top, my black converse with dark green laces. I go to face the mirror; my hair has grown a bit over the summer. It was a little past my shoulder, with two green streaks in the front. Once im finished I decide to go fly around the city for a while. I open my window and im off!

I look around, empty. Well it is still before 6am. I stopped at the park and sat on a swing thinking about how I was going to get back at Butch. I heard a faint whistle then it got louder, and was getting louder by the second. I look up and see something coming my way! (BOOM!) something crashed into the playground slide, whew that was a close one! It's a good thing its still to early for kids to be out here or else they would have been crushed! I take out my green razor and call Blossom.

Blossom's P.O.V

Darkness all over I cant find my way out, then I see a door slightly cracked open light shining out….I peek inside, and see a boy around my age I think very fit for his age , he looks different ,wait does he have purple hair??? I open the door and walk in but I cant see his face I raise my hand to his shoulder to turn him around and …..

(BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ)

My phone woke me up.

"Ugh what now?? Hmmm its Buttercups, why would she be calling me right now?? Unless…" I answer "Hey B.C where are you??"

"_Bloss wake__ up Bubbles and get downtown now! Something just crashed into the playground it hasn't moved at all it looks like some kinds of ship…want me to open it up Bloss??"_

"No Buttercup, just make sure whoever, or what ever they are, don't leave the area, alright we're on our way, be careful B.C"

"Alright Bloss bye"

I have to wake Bubbles and get to Buttercup fast! Who knows what evil beings might be in there? I run into her room, yup she's still sound asleep…oh well…

"BUBBLES WAKE UP!!!"

"I didn't do it!!" she yelled and fell off her bed, I roll my eyes, she has a queen sized bed and still manages to fall out! "Blossom! Why did you do that for?!!? I was having a wonderful dream!"

"Bubbles we don't have time for this hurry and get dressed we have to go help Buttercup, some type of ship crashed into the playground downtown, it hasn't opened yet so we have to get there before it does hurry she's alone over there"

"Alright Bloss I'll hurry" with that I ran back in my room.

I put on a pink tank top and white shorts with my pink converse. I pulled my waist long hair into a ponytail and tied it with a red ribbon,(I stopped putting on my bow in middle school). Bubbles came in; she was wearing dark blue shorts a baby blue tank top and light blue converse high tops, hair still in pigtails but longer past her shoulder.

"Im ready Blossom lets go!" we were off, I just hope Buttercups alright.

Buttercup's P.O.V

"Come on Blossom, Bubbles were the heck are you!!" I should just smash it open already. I decide to wait for them next to the damned thing. I can see the big metal slide under it.

"Wait a second..." Voices I lean closer to the box-like ship, it sounds like guys voices? Two I think, wait now there's a third one. Hmmm, yup only three. They sound human.(Bang) Sound like their trying to get out, who how stupid are they if they cant get out of there own ship? Hmm this might be very interesting, at that moment Bloss and Bubs got there finally.

"Finally leader girl I was getting bored!"

"Good morning Buttercup!" giggled Bubbles, why does she always seem to be in a fantastic mood every morning?? "So what is it….OMG they destroyed the slide!!"

"Bubbles we came because of the ship not the slide remember the mayor will probably have it fixed by the end of the day anyways, now Buttercups has it opened up at all???"

"Nope, but I heard three voices, I think they belong to boys though, I don't think they can get out of their own ship, I sounded like they tried to bust it open"

"Their own ship and they can't get out themselves Bloss do you think they might have stolen this ship???"

"I don't know Bubbles but one thing….wait… its opening get ready girls!"

Bubbles P.O.V

"…..Get ready girls!"

The door opened and out came three figures, backs facing us. They haven't seen us yet.

"Bloss don't you think we should get closer??" I whispered

"Yeah Bubbles your right we wouldn't want to lose them." Then (Poof) they made the machine turn in to a little pill!! How'd they do that?? They stared heading towards town. Blossom and I were kind of surprised, Buttercup stopped them.

"Hold it right there, where do you think your going!!!"

They turned and faced us.

"Blossom, Buttercup they are boys, just boys!"

"…."


	3. Chapter 3

My first fanfic, a crossover of DBZ and PPG! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ or PPG characters!!

Ages

Trunks: 18

Goten: 17

Uub: 17

PPGs: 17

RRBs: 18

**_____________________________________________________________________**

Goten's P.O.V

Just as we were headed towards town, someone yelled at us…

_**"Hold it right there, where do you think your going!!!"**_

We turned and there were three girls about our age facing us. They kind of looked alike except their eye colors and hair. _The one with the green eyes is kind of cute though. _Trunks seemed to be looking at the red head that has pink eyes. Uub watched the blonde one with blue eyes. They walked closer to us until we were only two feet away from each other. The red head spoke first.

"Who are you and why are you here?" She asked in a hostile manner.

"My Name is Goten Son, this is Trunks Briefs and this is Majuub** (a/n don't know Uubs last name)**,

"But you can call me Uub and what might your name be?" He said while bowing down and gently placing a kiss on the Blue eyed girl hand. She blushed.

"Pleasure to meet you Uub, I'm Bubbles" she giggled, still blushing

"Pleasure's all mine Bubbles, beautiful name for a beautiful girl" _wow I think this if the second or third time I've seen him flirt, he's always been a quiet guy that usually keeps to him self when it comes to girls._

"As I was saying, you don't worry about us, we're not here to cause any harm we really need help you see we sort of got here by accident and we need help repairing our ship"

"And how do you expect us to believe you?" The green eyed girl asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Well if we really wanted to cause mayhem we would have done it already, and we haven't even touched you girls" (looked at Uub and Bubbles) "well in a bad way, like Goten said we just need help. Will you help us please?" Trunks explained, but the green eyed girl did not look convinced. The other two girls looked at us then at each other.

"Family meeting." Was all the red head said. With that they all huddled a little bit away from us.

Blossom's P.O.V

"Well girls what do you think?"

"I don't know leader, I say let them find help on their own."

"What about you Bubbles?"

"I say we help them!" she replied happily

"You're only saying that because you think that Uub guy is cute Bubbles!"

"So what if he is Buttercup! Besides like Trunks said if they were here to do something bad they would have done it already!" argued Bubbles then stuck her tongue out at Buttercup who just got angry.

"Why you little…!"

"Enough both of you stop!"

"Sorry Blossom..." "Sorry leader girl"

"Alright Buttercup Bubbles is right like what Trunks said, now we'll just take them to the professor and see what happens alright?"

Bubbles seemed excited and giggled "Sure Bloss!"

"Fine what ever you say leader girl" mumbled Buttercup. We turned to the boys who were just watching us. I looked at Trunks and he turned quickly away. _Wait a minute... was he blushing?_ I felt my face starting turning red....

Normal P.O.V

"Aright boys we've agreed….( the three boys leaned closer) to help you out!" said Bubbles happily.

They sighed with relief. "Thank you so much, oh and by the way do you think you can tell us your names?" Goten asked Blossom and Buttercup "So far we only know Bubbles."

"Oh sure well Im Blossom"

"Buttercup" She said plainly, Arms crossed

"Alright then the girls and I are taking you back home with us to the professor, I'm sure he'll know what to do" said Blossom.

"Alright then but who's the professor?" Asked Trunks.

"He's our dad" replied Bubbles

"And can your dad really help us?" Uub asked

"Of course he can come on we'll take you to him….umm Blossom How are we going to get them there??"

"We have to carry them of course Bubble-brain how else do you what us to take them!?"

"Carry us? Shouldn't we be the one's carrying you?" Asked Goten

"What?! Oh please a couple of guys carry the Powerpuff girls, yeah right!"

"Powerpuff girls??.." They looked confused

"Yeah, you've never heard of us? We're superheroes, we can fly and stuff" explained Buttercup.

"Your kidding right?" Asked Goten. Buttercup threw him a death glare.

"Really, you're not joking, your serious?" Trunks asked.

"Grrrr… Yes were serious! look!" With that Buttercup flew us a couple feet in the air. "See! And you wanted to carry us all the way home!" she crossed her arms again and landed on the ground.

"Well no actually we were thinking about flying there too…"

"What?" "Grrrr are you making fun of us Mohawk boy!" Buttercups clench her fists angrily.

"What? no I was just…"

"What Uub was trying to say is that we can also fly, we didn't think you could, but I guess we were wrong" Trunks interrupted

"Fine then prove it!" "Buttercup!"

"What Bubbles? I wanna see if they're telling the truth!"

"Fine (all three boys hovered off the ground) see? Happy?" said Goten with a smirk and winked at Buttercup, who muttered something no one could hear and blushed.

"All right then lets go" said Blossom. They all flew into the sky and headed off towards the girls home.

At The Utonium Residence…

They were all in the professor's lab. Trunks, Goten, and Uub had just finished explaining to the professor how they had arrived and asked if he could help them get back home. Trunks uncapsulized the transporter, which made the professor awe at them.

"So everyone where you come from has these capsules? Asked the professor; examining the little pill; then eyeing the machine.

"Yes professor my mother invented them" replied Trunks proudly.

"Please call me John" he said still studying the pill.

"Ummm professor where are the boys going to stay while their transporter gets fixed?" asked Bubbles.

"well girls we do have extra guest rooms so they'll stay with us if that's ok with you three?" he looked over at the boys "Of course that'll be great thank you" they replied. "Bubbles sweetie can you go get the rooms ready for our guests?"

"Sure professor" She giggled and left the room very quickly. He turned his attention back to the three new guests. "By the way boys how old are you? It seems like you still go to school." He asked

"Well Uub and I are both 17" replied Goten

"And I'm 18 but we all still go to school just that It's my last year in school, sir" said Trunks

"Hmm well let's get you settled in and take a look at you transporter to see how much time you'll be spending with us alright?"

"Yes sir" said all three boys.

"Please just call me professor then alright, calling me sir makes me feel old, Blossom Buttercup why don't you two start making some breakfast?" He said while pushing everyone out of his lab "I've got a lot of work to do!" (Swoosh) The lab door closed behind them.

"So boys what would you like to eat?" asked Blossom while leading them to the kitchen.

"We'll have what ever you make but do you think we can help you?" Trunks offered the help but Buttercup denied it.

"What do you mean, Bloss and I can cook so you don't have to worry alright" while getting the milk, juice and pancake mix out and placing them on the counter. Blossom was at the stove already cooking the eggs and bacon, Trunks walked to her and started to help her with the eggs. She didn't say anything, just smiled at him. He smiled back and blushed a little bit.

"No its not that its just…well you know how we can fly right?" asked Goten. He stood right next to her now

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well we are part saiyans, except for Uub he's kind of like a saiyan…" Goten explained to the girls while they all made the food. While he was explaining about Uub they were just about done, Bubbles walked in.

"Well the guest rooms are finished and……wow who else is coming over why it their so much food?" Bubbles asked.

"No Bubbles it's for the guys, I explain everything while we eat." 5minutes later they finished cooking and sat down to eat.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't we going to wait for the professor?"

"Oh no when he finds something interesting he wont leave his lab until he's hungry, don't worry about him" She replied with a smile.

"Alright then." they started eating _'wow she's even more beautiful when smile like that'_ thought Trunks. While they ate they all talked about themselves so they could get to know each other since the guys where staying there for a while. Goten and Trunks explain everything they knew about saiyans to the girls. From being born with a tail to becoming super saiyans. After they were finished they all cleaned up and went to the living room to decide what they should do for the rest of the day.

"Well what do you want to do guys?" Blossom asked everyone. Trunks and Uub just shrugged, while Bubbles, Buttercup, and Goten sat on the couch thinking.

"Wait weren't we invited to Mary's Beach party??" asked Bubbles.

"Oh shit! Yea leader girl were supposed to be there by noon!" glancing at the clock, 9:45.

"That's right; well you boys want to come? That way you can meet our friends"

"Yea sure we'll go" said Trunks. Goten cleared his throat.

"Umm but we don't have anything to wear." He said pointing at his training gi.

"Don't worry Im pretty sure the professor will give us money to buy you all new clothes" said Blossom walking towards the lab "I'll be right back."

"Bubbles why don't you call Mary and let her know we might be late." Said Buttercup.

"Alright B.C," takes her phone out while walking to the kitchen "Hello Mary…"

"It got the money lets go" Blossom walked into the room with her pink purse. "Where's Bubbles?"

"Im right here Mary said its all right if were late, I also asked if we can bring a friend each, She's ok with it."

"So where are we going?" asked Goten

"The Mall of course." answered Bubbles. Then they all flew straight to the mall.


	4. AN

IM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I DNT HAVE A COMPUTER RIGHT NOW. I MIGHT GET ONE THIS WEEK, NOT SURE BUT AS SOON AS I GET IT I'LL UPDATE ASAP K??THANK YOU FOR YOUR PACTIENCE

~BABI-ANIME91


End file.
